This invention relates to an operator controlled lock for one or more machinery controls and more particularly to means for locking the plural implement controls of construction machinery.
In construction machinery and in particular in earth moving machinery, numerous controls to effect a change in implement position, are under direct control. For example, in a crawler type tractor of the type usually referred to as a "bull-dozer," the operator would control the position of the moldboard (frequently referred to as the "blade" or "dozer blade" ) up and down relative to the ground, its angle with respect to the crawlers front, and its verticallity. Other controls may be present for other implements. Since implement repositioning can take place while the crawler is moving and possibly turning, it is desirable that there be a control lock for the implements to prevent their inadvertant engagement. It can be seen that inadvertant control engagement could be hazardous to both the machinery operator and others.